Smitten
by TheChiggyPen07
Summary: He liked him; no, he loved him. He knew that much. He just wondered if he liked him back. He for sure was smitten for him, and hoped he was smitten for him. Prowl/Bee


Hello! This is my first time in the Transformers section. This is a request by Katea-Nui for a friend. Prowl/Bumblebee. Hope all of ya'll likey it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Or the Bolt-Head dude.

* * *

He stared. The way the young one standing in front of him laughed was magical. The way he moved was a fantasy. The way he looked at him was fire. The way he was optimistic yet worried now and then, it was stunning. Just like his stingers. But he couldn't think about that now, for they were in a dire situation.

"Prowl, coming in from high right!" The golden one in front of him shouted, ducking into a roll and away from the oncoming Decepticon. Prowl and him had gone out for a pleasant stroll, Prowl trying to teach him more about nature, but they had been cut off by a sudden Decepticon attack.

Prowl did a barrel roll and nearly missed being hit by a giant clawed hand. He glanced at the golden being to his left and shouted,"Bumblebee, keep watch to your right!" Bee nodded and jumped up, aiming a kick towards the thing's head. Prowl watched on with blue optics and winced when Bee missed and tumbled to the ground.

He just wanted to protect him, keep him from all of the hurts of the world. But he wasn't able to, for he was just one robot. Prowl darted forward, calming his mind and channeling his ninja abilities. He quickly kicked the large feet from under the being and landed a quick karate chop to its shoulder. The thing roared as it scampered away.

Prowl landed on his feet and stood, brushing his arms off. Bee came up beside him and glanced at him."Uh, thanks." Prowl nodded, staring into those deep crystal optics of blue. They were like his, but at a much more beautfiul intensity. Like the vast ocean blue, before man's creations ruined it.

Where they had ended up was at the docks, scrap parts lingering here and there. Suddenly, Prowl perked his head and away from the blue gaze as he heard a noise."What's that?" He asked, stepping closer to the golden yellow beauty.

Bee shrugged his graceful shoulders and said in that innocent voice of his,"I don't know." Prowl narrowed his eyes and scanned the landscape. There! In the far distance, he saw the being they had defeated. He held something in his hand and chucked it... right... at... them. Prowl heard the faint beeping and instantly knew what it was.

"Bee, duck!" He shouted, grabbing a discarded car hood. He grabbed the younger into his arms and held him close, loving the feel of him in his grasp. He then raised the hood and there was a bright flash before the world shook.

When the world swam into focus, he realised Bee wasn't in his arms. He wasn't there. He was gone. Prowl looked around urgently, to see him a couple of feet away. Prowl checked himself. The bomb had created a small crater and had shut down his systems momentarily, but he seemed okay. Bee was not. His arm was sparking badly and he didn't budge when Prowl said his name.

Prowl crouched down next to him and took the yellow one into his arms, holding him close. Blue optics flared to life as Bee panicked and fell out of his arms. He landed with a grunt and Prowl smacked his forehead with his hand. Bee glanced up at him nervously and said,"Uh, what were you doin'?" Prowl removed his hand from his face and glanced at the younger.

"I was going to take you back to the plant. You hurt your arm." Bee finally seemed to notice as he gripped it and said,"Ow!" Prowl smirked. He couldn't help but love the sarcastic stylings of the smaller one. Even in the most serious of times he could crack a joke. The black and gold Autobot held out and hand and helped the yellow one up, pulling him a little more close than expected.

Bee glanced down and nervously took a step away, his cheeks burning. Prowl cleared his throat uncomfortably and both began walking, keeping a fair yet close distance from one another. Prowl's hands twitched as he looked towards the nature, trying to regain his calm and flashing spark.

Bee glanced at him and said,"Sooo, should we tell Prime what happened?" Prowl glanced at the younger with a raised brow."Of course, teamwork is essential and he is the leader. Besides, it would help in our quest to vanquish the Decepticon's evil and bring peace back to the world." Bee nodded, and a tense silence reigned in that short period. Bee winced slightly as his arm let loose a lone spark that bounced onto Prowl's hand by accident.

Prowl twitched and glanced down. Bee did also, but not out of surprise. More out of embarrassment."Sorry." He said sheepishly, scooching farther from the ninja robot. Prowl shook his head and took a step closer to the younger."No, it's fine. It just... shocked me, is all." Bee perked up a bit and laughed at the unintended joke.

Prowl smirked and they walked side by side, taking their sweet time. Prowl pointed to the sky and they stopped, craning their necks to get a good look."Look Bee, see that bird there?" A nod."That's called a seagull. They're quite magnificent in their own natural way." Bee stared at the white birds, some having fish, others having nothing.

"Do they share all of that food?" He asked when he noticed them gathering at one spot to hoard it. Prowl narrowed his eyes as he rubbed his chin."Maybe, one cannot determine the patterns of another individual. Everything has its own mind, and no one can change what they think." Bee stared for a moment before turning sea blue eyes to the one next to him.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that." Prowl nodded and continued walking, Bee walking next to him. He felt attracted to the younger, a need to be there with him every second worming its way into his mind. He knew it was unusual, but hey, that was the course of nature. And he was all up for nature.

Bee scooched a bit closer to him and said,"So, do you think that big Bolt-Head will come back? What'll we do if he finds the plant?" Prowl glanced at him and shrugged, liking how close they were.

"It's not our choice, but Fate's." Bee nodded and held his arm to his side, glancing at it once in a while. Suddenly, an arm twined around his shoulders and he gasped. He sure as the Allspark hoped it wasn't that big brute again. When he glanced around though, he saw the arm was a slendor one, and it was black and grey.

It was Prowl's arm.

He felt his Spark race and heat rush to his face. Prowl seemed nonchalant though, content at how they were positioned. Bee stopped walking and tilted his wonderful head to the side as he said,"Prowl, what're you doing?"

Actually, the older bot had no idea what he was doing. He thought it'd just be fine, that there'd be no problems, but he was panicking. Bee waited for the answer, and when he didn't get one, he just stared. Prowl looked very handsome in the light. Prowl smirked slightly as they stared at each other. Right now, if anyone were to see them they'd probably think they looked like idiotic lovers.

Bee noticed their slight height difference and laughed. Prowl was only about maybe half a foot taller than he was, and that was when they were standing straight. Bee smiled and Prowl felt the sun direct all of its light on them. They were center stage, in the spotlight, the perfect together.

Slowly, he leaned down and hesitantly waited for Bee. Bumblebee tilted his head up and they kissed, savoring in the mingling sensation. Prowl loved this and wrapped his arms around a golden yellow waist, pulling Bee flush against him. Bee wrapped his good arm around Prowl's neck and savored in the joy blossoming inside of him.

Of course he'd felt joy before, but nothing as grand as this. When they disconnected, Bee was satisfied."Wow..." He and Prowl breathed at the same time before disconnecting, but they still held hands.

Prowl smiled and said,"We're smitten for each other."

Bee laughed and said,"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm smitten for you and you're smitten for me."

Prowl rested his forehead on Bee's and said,"Always."

* * *

Aww, fluffy ending. This could've been better, but oh well. Please R&R!


End file.
